Papa's -ia (series)
The Papa's -ia series is a series that consist of the player making something or someone. There are 8 games in the series. They are Papa's Pizzeria,Papa's Burgeria,Papa's Taco Mia!,Papa's Freezeria,Papa's Pancakeria, Papa's Burgeria HD,Papa's Wingeria,Papa's Hot Doggeria & Papa's Burgeria To Go!. Every one of those games were made by Flipline Studios. Premise Each game in the series has a certain food the player is suppose to make. Everyday, a certain customers will tell the player their order and the player will have to make it. In each game, there are stations. (Usually 3 or 4) Each station is used for doing something. (Like cutting something,grilling something,etc) Once the player has finished the customer's order, the customer will rate the player depending on how good the player did their order. Games Papa's Pizzeria The first game in the series where the player has to make pizzas for customers. Star Customers and Ranks appear in this game for the 1st time. Papa's Burgeria The second game in the series which involves the player making burgers for customers. New features like the shop have been added. Papa's Taco Mia! The third game where the player make tacos for people. New features include Closers,Paydays & Badges. Papa's Freezeria The fourth game in the series which involves the player making sundaes for people. The ability to customize the lobby is included in this game. Papa's Pancakeria The fifth game in the series in which the player makes pancakes (And later on French Toast & Waffles) for some customers. Features that make their debut include Foodini's Minigames which allows the player to play minigames and win exclusive prizes. Papa's Burgeria HD The sixth game in the series which is an updated version of Burgeria with new toppings and more customers than the last version. This game is only available for the iPad. Papa's Wingeria The seventh game in the series in which the player makes wings for customers. The ability to customize the player's own worker is added. Papa's Burgeria To Go! The eighth game in the series which has a new system to make it workable for mobile phones. This is only available for the iPhone, Papa's Hot Doggeria The ninth game in the series features a new decorating system. The food the player makes are hot dogs with optional popcorn and or soda once unlocked. Main Features Customers Appearance: All Customers are people who come in to order their order's and recieve their meal. Each Customer has a different order that the player must remember. (Some might have 2 orders if a new ingredient is unlocked) Closers Appearance: Taco Mia!- Closers are customers who are more harsh than regular customers when it comes to rating on how well the player did on their meal. Each day, one closer appears at the end of the day. Stars Appearance: All Stars are something that indicate if the order the player made was good. If the customers gives a really good rating or a good rating, the customer will have one star added to its rank. Having a certain amount of Stars results in the customer becoming a Star Customer. Star Customer Appearance: All Star Customers are something that show that the customer has been here for a little while. In order for the customer to have it, they need at least 5 stars to become one. There are 3 types of Star Customers. (Which are Bronze Star Customers,Sliver Star Customers & Gold Star Customers) Each requires the customer to get a certain amount of Stars in order to become that type of Star Customer. Decorations Appearance: Burgeria-Taco Mia! Custom Decorations Appearance: Freezeria- Decoartions are things used to make the customer stay happy while they wait for their order. Before, they were placed in an order once bought but starting from Freezeria, there was an option to place them however the player felt like. In Hot Doggeria, the decorations had a system where the player was given points when an item went well with another item. Custom Character Appearance: Wingeria- Starting from Wingeria the player was able to make a customable character. It could make it with a lot of options. The player could also dress the character. More clothes were available through the shop and through winning the mini-games at Foodini's